Final Fantasy: Inquisition- Act One
by Chemiclord
Summary: Here it is, the first segment of my original work based on the Final Fantasy Universe.  Enjoy and hopefully give some feedback.
1. In and Below the City of Cairos

Author's Note: This is the first installment of a series based on the Final Fantasy RPG universe. While many of the terms used may seem similar, this story and the characters inside are totally original (with the exception of Cid, but what Final Fantasy game or story is Final Fantasy without a Cid?). Anyway, kick back, relax, and enjoy…

****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act One- Scene One

On a moonless night in the realm of the Five Kingdoms, two figures crept through the dark alleys of the city of Cairos, capitol to the kingdom of the same name. One of them was a tall, blond haired man with green, piercing eyes, and a billowing bright red robe. The other only came up to the first man's waist, but his pointy, brimmed leather hat made him seem a little taller. His face was totally shrouded save two glowing yellow eyes, and he wore a loose blue shirt, and tacky green and white striped pants.

The red robed man ripped a fresh poster off the wall of the building to his left, and examined the picture and words it announced through the dim light of the lamps from the street. With a snort, he balled up the poster, and threw it down to the ground.

"Can you believe it?" The tall man grunted in disgust, "Only 10,000 gil for my arrest? You'd think that after I had raided their foundry last week, it would have been AT LEAST 30."

"It's a crying shame." The short man agreed in a squeaky, high-pitched voice, "Not to mention the fact that it was a crummy picture at that. Who is EVER going to recognize the face of Midas with such terrible art?"

"Indeed, Borz, indeed." With that, Midas crouched behind a tall stack of boxes, and looked around the makeshift screen to the bazaar below. In the last two years, the people of Cairos have taken to adding extra guards to prevent raiding. Not that it had stopped Midas, of course.

"Well, Borz, what should we go after today? Food? Clothes? Weapons? Armor? Gil?" Midas asked his stocky companion.

"Why do you ALWAYS ask me that SAME question when we both know that we're going to go after all five?" Borz nearly whined.

"For the sake of continuity, my dear friend." Midas answered jovially, yet his expression drew serious not even a split-second later. "Once this next guard passes by, we'll have exactly three minutes to loot and plunder, that is, if they have increased the number of guards as much as I think they have."

"What if they have increased their number MORE than you have anticipated?"

"Then I hope you can run fast…" Midas replied, then spied the guard turn the corner into the side street. "NOW!" Midas hissed, and jumped out of his hiding position, rushing at full speed for the bazaar, Borz following as fast as his stubby little legs could take him.

Midas reached the first store in the bazaar, and quickly gave it the once over to see if it had anything of interest. When Borz finally caught up, Midas ordered, "Keep a lookout, I'm going in."

Peering in one of the windows, it was a simple enough matter to pry the glass open, and to slip his way inside the store. His eyes quickly scanned the darkened interior, and spotted a good collection of potions and antidotes that were in scant supply back at Outlaw hideout. Spotting nothing else of immediate value, Midas worked his way to the counter, and the large safe still in its same place underneath the counter.

"You're making this too easy, Boris. You wonder why I've robbed you blind seven times this last year." Midas knelt down, and worked the safe open. Boris had even kept the same combination as all the previous times he had been robbed.

"Usually, I feel kinda guilty about stealing all of someone's money." Midas thought to himself, "But there are some people so stupid they DESERVE to be bled dry."

As he stood up, a devious smile lit up Midas's face. Taking a small knife from his hip sheath, he scrawled on the countertop:

"_Dear Boris, do humanity a favor, and never breed. – Midas."_

Midas nodded favorably as his most recent message fit in quite nicely with the OTHER messages he had left since he started robbing Boris's store, some simple statements like, _"Midas was here"_, or tips for Boris's continued health like, _"For your sake, I would stop chewing on your exposed plumbing."_

With a smirk, Midas prepared to look through Boris's back room, where the shopkeeper liked to keep his rarer items. As he pulled the curtain back leading to the storeroom, he heard the sirens.

Cairos spent many years and much gil in producing their ear-splitting sirens that resided at the top of the royal palace. The royalty took great pride in the claim that the sirens could warn anyone in the kingdom of a threat. However, Cairos seemed to take even petty theft as a threat to the kingdom, and thus, the sirens seemed to be in a state of constant sounding.

"The liberal way they blow that horn, it's no wonder the people of this city are always in such sour moods. They never get any sleep. I wonder why they're sounding the sirens now."

At that moment, a very disturbing clue popped in his mind. Borz was in the city, and out of Midas's sight. "Oh hell…" Midas muttered, and lunged out the shop's window, rolling to his feet in one smooth motion.

Borz approached him, and queried, "Why are they sounding the sirens?"

Midas comprehended Borz's presence, then asked, "You mean, YOU didn't do anything?"

"I've waited outside here like you told me to." Borz answered.

"That would be a first." Midas quipped, then nearly jumped as Borz burst into a full run. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"I saw something the next street over!" Borz called back, not even slowing down, "Let's find out why they're sounding the alarms!"

"All I know is that they're NOT sounding them for US, and that means we should get out of here!" Midas retorted, but by then, Borz was too far away to hear Midas unless he shouted, something Midas didn't want to do. With a defeated growl, he picked up his pace, and rushed after his stout companion.

__

Moments later…

When Midas caught up to Borz, he was peaking out of an alley several streets down from the next street over. "What in Alexander's name do you think you're doing, you obnoxious runt?"

"Shhh!" Borz hushed, "They'll be coming this way soon. Be ready."

"Who are you to be giving out orders?"

"Inquisitors are chasing a young lady. We've gotta help!" Borz answered. Sure enough, as Borz had claimed, Midas could hear the sounds of approaching feet and screams of the chase.

"What some lady did to piss of the Inquisitors is none of our concern, Borz." Midas chided, "Let's get moving."

Borz was suprisingly adamant, "If you leave, you leave me behind."

Midas shrugged, and replied, "Fine with me." But after he took five steps, Midas turned back around. "All right… I'll give you long enough of a diversion to get the little lady out of harm's way. We'll meet back at the tunnel house."

"Right." Borz agreed.

Soon, Midas could see a group of people approaching at a very high speed. "Wait for it…" Borz hissed, but Midas knew EXACTLY what Borz wanted him to do. The last six years working together, or should he say SURVIVING together, had forged a sort of intuition between them.

Soon, the lady being chased became clearly visible, but Midas didn't take much time to focus on her, since that was his cue to make his move. Jumping out into the street, he took everyone by surprise, just long enough for him to cast a multiple target Thunder spell into the group of Inquisitors.

At the same time, Borz took the young lady's arm, and started to lead her off to the alley, the woman protesting all the way. Midas cast one more Thunder spell to keep her pursuers occupied, and by then, Borz had convinced the woman that they were here to help. With that, Midas ducked into the exact opposite alley.

Several streets later, Midas was quite convinced he had eluded the Inquisitors, and thus slowed to a casual walk. Emerging onto a main street, he suddenly felt a sword poke into his back.

"Don't even THINK of moving, Midas." A young female voice hissed threateningly.

'Here we go again…' Midas thought. The voice was a dead giveaway as to the person behind him. "Congratulations, Tamara, you've won this round of 'Guess the Bandit'! Trigger, tell her what's she's won!"

Tamara reacted immediately upon hearing the name Midas called, jumping out of the way of two well-placed shurikens from above. However, by the time she had regained her bearings, Midas had drawn his own sword to bear on the knight.

Tamara growled. No longer with the element of surprise, she knew that she would not come out victorious against the Red Mage and his ninja comrade. "Don't think I've given up, Outlaw." With that, Inquisitor Knight Tamara turned and fled.

Midas held up his hand, and said, "Easy, Trigger." as the ninja prepared two more shurikens to toss at the retreating foe. "There's no need for that." Silently, Trigger complied, and jumped down to the street below.

"I take it you heard what Borz and I were up to?" Midas asked, to which Trigger nodded.

To most people initially meeting Trigger, the fact that he never spoke would be disconcerting, to say the least. However, Midas had become close friends with the ninja since they met four years prior and soon realized that Trigger had his own special way of letting people know what he wanted. Trigger and Midas shared an almost psychic bond in which a mere glance from the ninja's deep brown eyes was all Midas needed to understand what Trigger wanted to say.

"Yes, I know it was stupid, Trigger, but Borz was being especially anal, and if I didn't save his hide, he'd probably be dismembered by tomorrow evening." Midas explained, "Anyway, let's get to the tunnel house before more Inquisitors decide to crash our party."

__

Meanwhile…

"Are you SURE that your friend is all right?" The young woman asked Borz.

Borz gave his new friend the once over. She certainly didn't look like someone who the Inquisitors would be after. Her long red hair reached down to her waist, accentuating her pale complexion and flowing green gown. A tiny gold circlet adorned her forehead; the sapphires fastened to the metal almost the exact same shade as her jewel-like eyes. The only thing Borz found curious was how the bangs of her hair were bunched up in front. It was a most unusual style.

"Midas is the greatest Red Mage of them all! Of COURSE he's all right!" Borz replied indignantly.

At that moment, Midas and Trigger slipped in the door. "Hey, Borz, thanks for playing down who I am. I mean, we wouldn't want to glorify me."

"MIDAS! I knew you were all right, I knew it! I knew it!" Borz jumped happily.

"Yeah, yeah. So let's see who it is that was worth a good month's supplies…"

Borz caught on, and with a jubilant introduction said, "This is Yura, and she's running away from the Iquisitors!"

"Thanks for the former, and we sorta figured the latter." Midas answered, "The question is WHY."

Yura stepped forward, and replied, "Because I took this…"

The small jewel that she revealed was indeed brilliant, a shining pearl color that seemed to illuminate the room they were in. Nonetheless, Midas looked unimpressed, "That's it?" He whirled around to Borz and accused, "You nearly got us all killed for that dumb ROCK?"

"It's is not just a DUMB ROCK!" Yura shouted back, "It's the Crystal of Light, one of the jewels that contains the essence of Alexander, guardian of the world! I need to find the other four. With Alexander's help, we can overcome the Inquisitors, and end this Rational Age once and for all!"

"That's wonderful, and just how do you propose to get the other four, especially since we don't know where they are, and if they are even still intact?" Midas queried smugly.

"I didn't ASK for your help you know. You DON'T have to patronize me."

"That's good, because I didn't intend to GIVE my help. Mr. Perpetually Silenced here decided that…"

"HOLD ON!" Borz jumped up insulted, his squeaky voice becoming even more grating in the process. "I am NOT perpetually silenced!"

"Well, that's just fine!" Yura exclaimed, "I'll be on my way." With that, Yura began to move towards the door, only to be caught by her arm by Midas. "Let go of me!" Yura demanded.

"You're just gonna get caught, and most likely killed, if you just jump out into the street again. While normally you can just skip out of town like that, the Inquisitors are in full alert. When that happens, we need to take more drastic measures."

"Who is that down there?" A voice asked from the top of the stairs. An elderly man walked down the steps to the assembled party as he shouted happily, "Midas! What brings you here… oh right, I heard the sirens. You're usually better than that…"

"Actually, the sirens weren't for us." Midas replied, "This girl here stole the Crystal of Light, as she puts it."

"Oh… so they really DO exist huh?" The old man said thoughtfully, "Well then, you do realize what this could mean, right Midas?"

"I know what it COULD mean, but I'm not particularly convinced. If these crystals were so dangerous to the new leaders, why keep them intact?"

Yura piped up, "Because the leaders can't get to them. The crystals are sealed in complex caverns in which only members of the Summoner tribes can access."

"Then how did you get one?" Borz queried.

"I was working with a summoner, who was killed as we were trying to escape." Yura replied sadly, "He had convinced me to help him get the Crystals…"

"Well anyway, Midas, perhaps you should take this girl to Cid. He might know more about how to help her." The old man requested.

Midas in turn shrugged, and replied, "Sure, whatever. Anyway, the Inquisitors are probably gonna start knocking on your door any minute now, so we're just gonna let ourselves out."

"All right. Don't be a stranger, Midas."

"Hopefully, I will be." Midas replied, then motioned for his company to follow him to the basement.

__

Basement level…

Midas and Trigger pushed aside what looked like a heavy furnace to expose a large trapdoor as Borz and Yura looked on. "Anyway, if I'm going to be traveling with you, I suppose I should learn who all of you are."

Borz jumped up and down excitedly, and replied, "I'm Borz! I'm a Black Mage!"

"Yeah, a Black Mage that doesn't know any magic." Midas quipped as he pulled the trapdoor up.

"I know magic! It's just… that… I'm… trying to save it for when we need it!"

"Uh, huh. Right." Midas replied. 

Yura then approached Trigger, and asked the ninja, "What's your name?"

"It's Trigger." Midas answered, drawing a glare from Yura.

"I'm trying to talk to HIM." Yura declared.

Borz chuckled, and replied, "Good luck."

Yura turned to the would-be Black Mage, and replied, "Why's that?"

"Trigger doesn't talk."

Yura then returned her gaze to the ninja in question, and asked, "Why?"

Midas shrugged, then added, "No one knows. He hasn't uttered a word ever since I met him four years ago."

"That's… unusual."

"Tell me about it." Midas replied, "Anyway, let's get down in the hole before we outlast our welcome."

"Be careful, Yura!" Borz yelled out, as the young woman began to descend into the tunnel.

"Yes… I should warn you…" Midas added, "This tunnel hasn't been… exterminated fully, which is why we prefer not to use this manner of escape."

Borz agreed, "I once saw a rat as large as a Chocobo down there!"

Yura began to laugh at the thought until she noticed her three other companions staring at her.

"He's not kidding." Midas said tartly, then motioned to the entrance, "Oh well, ladies first!"

"I… don't think so…" Yura stammered, taken aback.

Midas shrugged, then decided to head inside. "Suit yourself… just don't say that I am never polite…"

__

The tunnels underneath Cairos…

"It's awfully dark in here, isn't it?" Yura asked as she stumbled around, feeling for a wall or something. Eventually, her hand settled on the tip of Borz's pointed hat. Somewhat freaked, the little man screamed shrilly, causing Yura to fall back against the wall.

"GEEZ, Yura, you scared me!" Borz gasped, "For a second there, I thought you were a troll, or a giant worm, or a night stalker, or a…"

"I get the picture." Yura replied, "Well, I think we should be going, right Midas?" When there was no response, Yura became a little more nervous. "Midas?"

"Oh, darn it all… Midas did it again." Borz moaned. "He likes to leave me behind in these tunnels because he knows it scares me."

"How cruel!" Yura replied.

"Oh… he always comes back to make sure I'm all right." Borz replied, "It's not as bad as it sounds." Just then, there was a loud, angry, growl from the tunnels ahead, "And I hope THAT wasn't as bad as it sounds."

"Borz… let's get moving, okay?" Yura ordered, somewhat disconcerted.

"R…R…Right…" Borz stammered, and the pair pressed ahead into the darkness of the tunnel. Fortunately Borz knew the way, for the most part, because getting lost in the underground tunnels would be a very bad thing.

"Don't worry, Yura! I know these tunnels like the back of my hand!" Seconds later, Borz smacked into the wall with a loud thunk. "Oww…" The little man complained, then stated, "I did that just so that you'd know that wall was there… right… that's it…"

"Uh huh." Yura replied. "Are you SURE you know where to go?"

"Absolutely…" At that moment, Borz felt a wet surface touch his cheek, and a rough, damp, nose sniffing him thoroughly. Freezing in his tracks, the little would-be Black Mage heard a menacing hiss. "Umm… Yeara, remember that rat the size of a chocobo I told you about?"

"Y…Yeah?" Yura asked. She did not like where this conversation was going.

"I… think we… just found him. RUN FOR IT!!!"

__

Further down the tunnel…

Midas had used a Fire spell to light a torch, and thus was making some pretty good time through the tunnel. He stopped at an intersection, trying to remember the direction he was supposed to turn when a hand clapped on his shoulder.

Instinctively, Midas whirled around, sword in hand, and a spell on his lips. With a sigh of relief, he let both guards drop. "Trigger, DON'T DO THAT! I swear, I've heard CATS louder than you."

Trigger tilted his head to the left, and raised his eyebrows, all the while motioning back where the pair had came.

Midas shrugged, and retorted, "Hey, if they can't keep up, that's THEIR fault, not mine. They'll be fine, don't worry."

Right after that, a bloodthirsty roar echoed through the caverns, causing both Midas and Trigger to jump back on guard. "Oh, geez… you have to be kidding me! What did that diminutive, brain-dead, magic school reject get himself into THIS time?" But even as he insulted Borz, Midas was in full stride to the center of danger, Trigger not even a half step behind…

They arrived in time to see a giant rat trapping Yura and Borz in a corner. "That's odd… the rat's nest is on the other side of the tunnels, what is it doing all the way out here?" Midas mused, then decided to get the creature's attention. Throwing a fireball spell at the rat's feet, Midas shouted, "Hey big boy! Go home!"

Instead of bolting in fear like most rats did at the presence of fire, this one turned around, and roared angrily. Midas could see the bloodlust in the animal's eyes, and Midas pondered, "This is absolutely bizarre. Even the biggest rats were normally docile…" Midas had no time for further thought as the massive beast attacked.

Midas jumped out the way of the rat's slashing claws, and turned to warn Trigger, "Watch out for the tail!"

However, Midas remembered quickly that Trigger can handle himself in battle, as the ninja dodged the swinging appendage with ease, but Midas didn't remember fast enough to avoid getting clapped across the head by one enormous paw.

Midas rolled around the ground, stopping on his back as the rat jumped to make the kill. Reacting quickly, Midas raised a hand, and shouted, "FIRE!" The resulting burst of flame hit the giant rat in the muzzle, causing it to rear back in pain, followed by Trigger slashing with his katana blade, but the blow was blocked by the rat's clawed hand.

Once again, the titanic rodent counterattacked, swinging with claws and tail, beating back the pair of adventurers. Yura realized that Midas and Trigger could not keep this up indefinitely.

"I have to help… even if…" Yeara's voice dropped off, and she started to chant in a tongue that Borz did not recognize. As she chanted, the hair on the front of her head fell out of it's peculiar bun, revealing a small horn, glowing a gentle green color. Finally, the young woman finished chanting, and the tunnel was bathed in a burst of white light.

A strange mechanical creature appeared just to the left of the giant rat, and it sent a odd colored beam at Trigger and Midas. Instantly, Midas felt his skin hardening, and the muscles in his body filling with supernatural energy.

As quickly as it came, the strange being disappeared, leaving a rejuvenated Midas and Trigger to fight the massive rodent. This time, the creature's attacks had much less of an effect, while Midas and Trigger found their blows finding purchase in the creature's tough skin.

At long last, Midas lunged forward, piercing the rat's eye, and through the brain, killing it instantly. With the threat abated, Midas fell to a knee panting, and noticed that Trigger too was somewhat exhausted.

Finally, he was able to focus on the young woman who had turned the tide of the battle. "I don't believe this…" Midas gasped angrily, "I really should have guessed. YOU'RE the summoner…"

Yura flushed, embarrased, and replied, "PLEASE don't be afraid of me. I know what the Five Kingdoms say about summoners, and none of it is true! I only possess healing and defensive eidolons… none of them could attack anyone!"

Midas stood to his feet, and looked at Yura sternly, "Do you know the penalty in the Five Kingdoms for fraternizing with summoners?"

"No… I don't think so…"

"Death." Midas grunted, but then his mood seemed to slightly improve, and he added wryly. "Fortunately for you, that's the penalty the three of us would face if we were ever caught anyway."

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Yura said with a hopeful smile, clutching Midas's arm.

"Yeah, yeah… we'll see what Cid says." Midas said ruefully, "Come on Borz, try not to get lost again. I want to make it back to the hideout SOMETIME this year…"

****

End Scene One


	2. Making for the Outlands

****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act One- Scene Two

With a grunt, Midas cleared the final step of the tunnel, and into rising sun. It was hard to believe that they spent the entire night navigating their way out of the city of Cairos. "Our chocobos should still be a less than a kilometer to our west. Let's just hope that the Inquisitors didn't sieze them as suspicious."

"Why would that be a problem?" Yura asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to experience the Outlands on foot." Midas replied.

Many people had heard of the Outlands, had heard it called a forbidding realm, but no one could ever HOPE to comprehend how little words did the harsh landscape justice.

Sitting in the northernmost portion of the Main South Gaia continent, it found borders with Cairos to the southeast and Moros to the southwest. Along the north seacoast ran a long mountain range with a small pass at the northmost tip. Strong sea winds blew across the pass, creating a biting wind tunnel effect that stirred up heavy winds through the entire barren desert.

Along with the climate extremes, the Outlands was not religiously patrolled by the neighboring armies, so monsters and beasts rampaged through the dusty landscape, patrolling for ANYTHING that could be considered food, especially travelers.

Midas explained all this to Yeara, and finally, she agreed, "Yes… that WOULD be most unpleasant, wouldn't it?"

"But think of it this way… you'll get a GREAT TAN!" Borz cheered.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't tan very well… I merely burn." Yura said depressingly, "My complexion is not one that gets a good amber shade."

"Then you're going to HATE the Outlands, milady." Midas cut in, "You've got your chance to turn back."

"And face the wrath of the Inquisitors again? I think not!"

"Then don't complain."

"I wasn't complaining! I was merely explaining to Borz…"

"You were complaining." Midas interrupted, causing Yura to seethe, her face flushing angrily.

"Wow…" Borz muttered in awe, "I hope that's not how you look like when you burn. That would be awful…"

Midas silenced Borz with a quick hand gesture, and ducked behind a small outcropping of rock, motioning for the others to follow. When they complied, Midas whispered, "Our chocobos are still there, but they've got a couple militia men standing guard."

"So what do we do?" Yura replied, glancing around, then adding, "Where's Trigger?"

"Trigger will be here when we need him. He always is." Midas assured, then turned to Borz, "You know what to do…"

Borz whined, "Do I HAVE to? The last time we did this, I nearly got a spear shoved straight up my a…"

"JUST DO IT!" Midas hissed.

"Okay… okay… you don't have to yell…" Borz retorted, then quickly strode out into plain sight. He approached the pair of guards, who looked back at the midget curiously. Borz got right up face to face (or more appropriately, face to abdomen), and with a malicious yell, kicked the guard right on the unarmored side of the shin. Soon after, Borz was bolting back to the outcropping, one guard in hot pursuit, while the other remained at his post, nursing his wounded leg.

Borz flew by, and just in time for the guard chasing him to slam his face into the hilt of a sword that seemed to magically appear in front of him. Fortunately, the pain was but momentary as blackness crept over his vision.

"Was that necessary?" Yura asked as she looked over the guard, somewhat concerned.

Midas shrugged again, and replied, "He's the lucky one. Trigger probably killed the other guard."

"Killed?" Yura gasped.

From behind her, Borz quipped, "Trigger's a bit of a loose cannon."

As if on cue, Trigger appeared, leading a pair of chocobos. Midas nodded, and said, "My thanks, Trigger." Midas settled himself astride the large flightless bird, and ordered, "All right, Borz, get up here, Yura, get behind Trigger."

"Um…" Yura began, "Would it be all right if I rode with you?"

"Why? Something wrong with Trigger's chocobo?"

"No… It just that… PLEASE?"

With a frustrated sigh, Midas relented, "All right… Borz, get up there with Trigger."

Borz grunted in disappointment, but nonetheless accepted Trigger's hand to the back of the chocobo. Yura patiently waited for several silent moments, then queried, "Well?"

Midas looked down smugly, and replied, "Well, what?"

"You don't expect me to mount this creature as tall as I am by myself?"

"Why not? I did. Borz is half my size, you don't have his excuse."

"This is quite ungentlemanly of you."

Midas snorted, "I'm an Outlaw, not a gentleman."

Yura smirked, "I can see that." Then suddenly, gave the chocobo a gentle slap on the rear, and the bird lunged forward. However, Midas had not been expecting this, and thus did not have a firm grip on the reins. Therefore, he fell right off, hitting the ground hard on his back. The chocobo, sensing his passenger had strangely disappeared, stopped after a few gallops, and turned slightly, somewhat confused.

Borz laughed out loud, and even Trigger couldn't stop a few guffaws from escaping his shrouded mouth. Flipping to his feet, Midas shouted indignantly, "For a woman so insistent on proper manners, that was VERY unladylike."

Yura chuckled, and shot back, "I'm an Outlaw, not a lady."

Midas retrieved his chocobo, and grumbled as he mounted again, "You're not an Outlaw yet." This time, however, he offered his hand to Yura, and helped her up to the chocobo's back, where she held onto Midas in preparation to move. "Ready, milady?" Midas sneered, but before she could respond, shouted, "Yah!" and sent the bird into motion.

Borz looked up at Trigger, and asked, "Is that what people call…flirting?"

Trigger seemed to think about this for a moment, then nodded. With that, he commanded his chocobo to move, quickly catching up to Midas and Yeara as the party galloped at full speed to the Outlands.

__

Near midday…

Midas had learned in his frequent forays between the hideout and his raids on Cairos that you could FEEL the Outlands before you could see it. The dry winds, riddled with death and decay assaulted one's face and nostrils moments before the first signs of cracked and desolate earth appeared.

Which is why Midas was a little taken aback when the chocobos crossed the painfully apparent divide between grassy soil and decimated sand, and the normally telltale swirling and blasting winds STILL had yet to assault him.

Pulling his chocobo to a stop, he held up a hand for Trigger to do the same. He sensed the nervousness in his chocobo and he looked around the wind-blasted sandy terrain suspiciously. The ridge they were in was ripe territory for ambushes, and without the blasting air currents ANYTHING could be out and about.

"What's wrong, Midas?" Yura asked nervously.

"There's no wind. I don't understand it. There has ALWAYS been wind, sometimes hurricane force, blowing through the Outlands. Something obviously isn't right."

Trigger suddenly whirled his mount to the left, facing the ridge, obviously catching something no one else did. The quick movement sent Borz off the saddle, and his wail spooked the two already nervous chocobos. The ensuing avian panic resulted in four dismounted travelers, and a cloud of dust from two fleeing birds.

Midas brushed sand off his robe, and muttered, "Just great… Stuck in the Outlands, midday, with no water, and no transportation."

Trigger held up a finger, and glared at Midas, to which the Red Mage replied, "What do you mean, we have bigger problems?"

At that moment from the ridge that drew Trigger's attention, a large Mountain Giant jumped down, blocking the pass in which the four were trying to navigate. Midas raised his eyebrows, and answered his own question, "Oh… THAT bigger problem…"

The giant roared in anger, and promptly lunged forth with its massive club. As Midas dove to the side, dragging Yura with him, he noted that there wasn't much room to maneuver, an observation which favored their much larger opponent. Thus, Midas and his group would have to get tricky.

"Yura, when I tell you, summon that big machine like thing that you did in the tunnels." Midas ordered.

"You mean, Golem?" Yura asked.

"Yeah, Golem. We're gonna need it." With that, Midas jumped out in front of the giant. As the gargantuan monster prepared to attack again, Midas prepared to cast his spell.

Midas hated to use this sort of magic, it seemed unfair in a way, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and thus he didn't hesitate to use it in these desperate times. Raising his free hand, Midas shouted, "BLIND!"

Instantly, the giant screamed, and clawed at its eyes as its vision disappeared. However, instead of backing off like Midas assumed the giant would, the behemoth starting swinging its club wildly.

"Yura, NOW!" Midas shouted out, somewhat panicked. Fortunately, Yura appeared ready for the signal, because the eidolon Golem almost instantly appeared. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough for Borz, who got caught full body by the massive club, and smashed into the ridge.

"Borz!" Midas shouted in fear, a fear that was quickly replaced by rage. In the back of his mind as his rational self began to slip away, he recognized the symptoms of going into Trance.

Midas was one of a chosen few who seemed to possess this innate ability. When overcome by anger, Midas and others like him slip into a battle rage that enhances their natural abilities and attributes almost tenfold.

Trigger, who was trying to make sure no further harm came to Borz, had seen this happen to Midas several times before, so he wasn't particularly disturbed by the transformation. Yura, however, who had only heard of such feats, was totally taken aback by the strange transformation. 

A burst of light surrounded Midas, and even when it dimmed away, his entire formed seemed to emit a soft yellow glow. The hair on his head stood on end, as if he had been electrocuted.

Midas crouched into a battle posture, his hand starting to burn with magical fire. He then spun about, screaming, "FLAME WAVE!" On command, an immense swath of blazing fire rifled down the ridge, catching the blinded giant in its incinerating wake. This DID cause the titan to fall back, but Midas was WELL past sneaking by at this point.

Midas's sword then suddenly burst into flame, yet it didn't seem to burn Midas, or weaken the temper of the steel, as the furious Red Mage cut into the giant's thick skin, leaving cauterized wounds wherever the sword landed.

After several blows, the flame died out, only to be replaced by the crackling sound of electricity. Midas leaped into the air, cried out, "SWORD SHOCK!" and plunged his sword into the giant's belly.

When the cumulative damage of Midas's assault was added up, the end result was that the giant was dead before it even collapsed in head on the ground. With the threat abated, Midas began to calm, and the Trance effect wore off.

Regaining his bearings, Midas rushed over to where Borz was, met by Yura who crossed the ridge. Midas examined Borz's battered body, and declared, "He's alive, but seriously injured. The damn chocobos had all the Pheonix Downs we were carrying."

Trigger looked at Midas warily, to which the Red Mage replied, "Hey, I haven't quite mastered the Life spell yet, okay? I'd probably wind up doing more harm to him than good."

Yura stepped in, and gently nudged Midas to the side. "May I try something?"

"Sure, if you think you can help." Midas obligingly slid over, allowing Yura room to work.

"You two might want to clear some distance. The eidolon I wish to summon isn't always tame, and would be very likely to harm you as easily as it helps Borz." Yura proclaimed.

At first, it seemed like Midas was going to object, but Trigger convinced the Red Mage to give Yura a chance. The young summoner once again began to chant, and this time, a large red bird of fire appeared over the ridge, casting a large barrier of flame that surrounded Yeara and Borz. Without warning, the barrier blew outward, sending flames racing in all directions, causing Midas and Trigger to jump even further back to avoid the searing fingers.

When all was said and done, Trigger and Midas approached their fellow travelers again. As Borz began to sit up weakly, Yura began to fall back. Reacting quickly, Midas caught her before she fell over.

"Thank you." Yura replied, shaking her head trying to clear the cobwebs.

"What was THAT?" Midas asked incredulously.

"Phoenix. However, I'm not really strong enough to summon him, so it is somewhat suspect just what he would have done."

"You mean, he could have HARMED Borz?" Midas shouted, "I might as well have tried a Life spell then!"

"No… Phoenix WOULD have healed Borz regardless of how strong I am. An Eidolon ALWAYS performs it's initial instruction, it just AFTERWARDS that the problems may begin. An Eidolon may not obey the summoner's order to return, and continue inflicting havoc, or it might decide to harm others, like Phoenix tried to do to you and Trigger."

Midas growled slightly, then added, "I would have liked to have known that BEFORE you decided to summon."

Yura stood up, regaining her balance as she started to wobble, "Hey… Borz is all right, isn't he?" She tried to take a step forward, then nearly lost her balance again. "Oh dear, I'm really not used to summoning, especially so often in such short of time."

"I can imagine." Midas said sympathetically. He understood how it felt to use too much magic power all at once. "Trigger, give her one of the Ethers you have on you, okay?"

As Trigger complied, Midas turned to his diminutive ally, kneeling down so as to look at him better. "You feeling all right, little man?"

Borz nodded, "I'm still a little weak, but… I don't think anything broken."

Midas chuckled, "I'm sure I can cast a few Cures to fix you up, just be careful. Before Yura did her little summoning thing, I can assure you A WHOLE LOT was broken."

Borz nodded, and allowed Midas to work his magic (no pun intended).

It was at this point that a much improved Yura knelt down next to Midas, and said, "I was somewhat shocked to see you go into Trance. I've never seen it happen to anyone before."

"You've lived in Cairos for a while, haven't you?" Midas asked.

"All my life."

"Then I find that hard to believe." Midas answered.

Yura amended that statement, somewhat, saying, "Well, as I understand there is supposedly an Inquisitor Knight in Cairos who can do the same thing, but I've never actually seen her do it. I think it's more propaganda than anything else."

"If you're talking about Tamara, then it's not propaganda. She CAN Trance, believe me. I nearly didn't live to tell about it." Midas replied, standing up once his healing work was done.

This also caught Yura's attention. "I've never seen a mage that could cast BOTH Black and White magic."

"Well, I CAN believe that. Red Mages were few and far between even in the old age, as I understand, much less nowadays in the Rational Age."

"It must be great to be able to do that, to use magic from both alignments."

"Well, it has its drawbacks. I'll never be able to master any of the higher level spells that the specialist mages can, but yeah, I suppose it's nice to be versatile." Midas replied. "Anyway, Borz, if you can walk, we need to be moving again."

Borz stood gingerly, just as Trigger glanced warily at Midas, upon which, the Red Mage nodded, and said, "I know. If the Mountain Giants are THIS far into the plains, that means that the wind hasn't been blowing for some time. I don't like this one bit. I just hope Cid and the others are okay."

As the four proceeded onward, they stopped to gather what supplies they could find on the giant Midas had slain. Most importantly, they were able to get water to fill their canteens, as well as some food.

It proved to be just enough, for as their supplies were running dangerously low, the towers of Cid's hideout became visible, the watch lights burning brightly against the backdrop of the rapidly darkening sky.

Midas turned to Yura, and said flatly, "You do realize that now that you are here, you cannot mention the location of this hideout to ANYONE outside of it. If you do, I swear I will kill you."

Yura started to chuckle, but was startled when Borz cut in. 

"He's NOT kidding." The little would-be Black Mage warned, and it had the desired effect of startling Yura to silence. With that, the four weary and embattled adventurers nearly staggered into the camp…

****

End Scene Two


	3. A Dejected Heart

****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act One- Scene Three

An attractive brown haired woman in a tight fitting silver tunic strode by, but any man who didn't know how dangerous she was would soon learn if they DARED try anything. Inquisitor Knight First Class Tamara was fuming as she stormed through the halls of Cairos Castle. She had that impudent bandit Midas right on the end of her sword, and she let him get away. Even the passing of time had not deadened that anger.

"I should have known that where one is, the other follows. That damned ninja IS NOT going to take me by surprise again." Tamara grumbled. As she walked by, she happened to see a pair of guards a little TOO at ease guarding the front gate.

Striding up to them, Tamara politely queried, "I'm curious, did anyone order you out of attention?"

The pair, recognizing the presence of the knight just a little too slowly, had to respond. The guard on the left obviously felt the bravest, since he was the one to speak up, "No, sir… ma'am…"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tamara erupted, causing the guards to cringe before assuming a rigid, fearful, attention. Tamara eyed the two slackers murderously, then growled, "The next one of you two I see out of attention the rest of the month shall receive my sword LENGTHWISE up regions of their bodies that only toilet paper has ever dared to cross. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YES MA'AM!" The pair shouted, terrified. 

They had heard the rumors that Tamara was capable of Trance, and she always seemed to carry herself as if the slightest provocation would send her right over the edge. In reality, nothing could be farther from the truth. Yes, Tamara could trance, but the truth remained was that she was quite level headed. As a matter of fact, the only time she had ever went into Trance was during a duel with Midas, and he not returned the favor mere seconds later, she probably would never have had to worry about the bandit ever again.

Tamara whirled around in a flourish, and proceeded back to the main hall. As she emerged, a sultry female voice beckoned her. Turning quickly, she saw a tall, lean woman with shoulder length blue hair and silver eyes approach her. Tamara gave a respectful salute and said, "High Inquisitor Karma, I am honored to see you again, ma'am."

"Knight Tamara. I've been looking for you." Karma replied. "I wish to send notice that the King wants to take an audience with you."

"The king holds no power over me. I am an Inquisitor, outside of his realm of control. Tell him that I shall take audience when I see fit." Tamara grumbled. She did not like the King of Cairos; he was a sick little pervert who had decided that Tamara would make a good concubine, an insane notion that she to this point had no luck banishing.

"You are correct. The Inquisitors are a rank separate from the hierarchy of the Five Kingdoms, and an independent social order. However, it is merely proper to answer a summons for audience as soon as possible. Besides, while the King of Cairos may not hold any power over you, I do, and I order you to respond to these summons."

Tamara pursed her lips. Karma always nagged at the back of her mind. Tamara's superior always came across as undemanding and sweet, yet had this uncanny ability to carry such power despite her unassuming means. With a defeated sigh, Tamara began to stride to the throne room.

__

Two minutes later…

"Tamara, my sweet." Cairos the XVII declared as the Knight in question entered the enormous throne room. "I have been expecting you." As Tamara stopped just before the intricately woven red carpet, Karma wound her way through the King's honor guard, taking a position in the far corner to the king's left.

It is probably important to note that Cairos the XVII was not a bulbous, hoggish looking individual. Quite the opposite, the king was quite attractive. The problem was that the royal knew it, and used his physical appearance to try and woo any woman he wanted. Most ladies instantly swooned under the attention of the king, but he was having a little more trouble piercing the thick skin of his latest object of desire.

"What is it you wish of me?" Tamara said, forcing her tone to be genial.

The king put his hands in his lap, and said regretfully, "I am concerned with your performance since you have come here. In the last three years, your… results have been less than stellar."

"How can you say that?" Tamara nearly shouted indignantly, "Just yesterday, I uncovered that summoner who had been masquerading as a noble most likely since she was born!"

"Yes… but, Inquisitor Knight Tamara, your mission isn't to discover summoners, it is to hunt down the Outlaws that plot the demise of my kingdom in the Outlands, especially that raiding bandit, Midas. In that regard, you have had no success."

Tamara drew silent. That was a sore wound that she didn't like people pointing out. Midas and his little band had proven themselves more resourceful and cunning than any opponent she had ever faced in her 10 years of service.

The king smiled, and then said, "However, I think I know of a prime opportunity for you to do just that. My scouts have reported that the terrible winds that plague the Outlands have mysteriously stopped. The moment to bring a large Inquisitor force into the Outlands is ripe." The King's smile then turned suggestive, "Of course, you could ALWAYS join me in my court, and never have to worry about Outlaws ever again…"

"I shall prepare my invasion party right away." Tamara replied, not even dignifying the other option with a response. As she prepared to leave, she promised, "I swear to you, I will have Midas's head decorating a pike, and that accursed summoner who is most likely in league with him."

With that, Tamara stormed out, and the King turned to Karma, saying, "There… Tamara will now be out of the kingdom. I just wonder why you wanted her to leave so badly. Was she becoming complacent in her duties?"

Karma was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost didn't register the words the king had uttered. "Oh… yes… something like that." Karma stammered, all the while suddenly caught having to plan her moves yet again. It would only have made sense from the actions that were reported yesterday that Midas and Yura had somehow aligned with each other in order to escape Cairos. Unable to return to the castle, Yura would have decided to go with Midas to the Outlands, where she would have NORMALLY been safe.

"I can't let Yura be harmed." Karma muttered, "I'll have to somehow find out what is stopping the winds of the Outlands before Tamara finds her."

The King leaned towards Karma, and said alluringly, "You look worried. Perhaps I should extend my offer to cast such concerns to the wind, and join my court to YOU as well."

Karma smiled casually, and replied, "Perhaps once my duties as Head Inquisitor have been fulfilled, I'll take you up on that offer…"

__

Outside the castle, in the town…

Tamara continued to mumble various curses and plagues upon the King of Cairos as she pushed open the door to the supply shop in the town-square. A portly middle aged man appeared from the back room, and huffed disapprovingly.

"I pay outrageous taxes for the services of the Inquisitors, and yet without fail, Midas comes in every month, and robs me blind, THEN has the audacity to ruin my antique oak countertop with his scribbles! Listen to this, 'Dear Boris… Do humanity a favor, and never breed… Midas!' Where are you Inquisitors when he is doing these sort of things?"

Tamara replied with measured resolve, "We have more than your shop to guard, and even the best defense systems have flaws, especially for a thief as skilled as Midas."

Boris frowned, and then turned to the shelves behind him, all the while complaining, "It just seems like he ALWAYS picks me to rob. WHY?"

"Because you're a complete idiot." Tamara muttered.

"Did you say something, ma'am?" Boris queried warily.

"No… nothing at all." Tamara replied, "I need supplies. An Inquisitor Force is preparing to attack the Outlaws in the Outlands, I can could really use the best you have to offer."

Boris sighed, and said, "I see… well, fortunately Midas didn't seem to raid my back room this time, so I suppose I can sell you some things. Will I put this on your tab, madam Knight?"

"No, I bring gil from the royal coffers. I am actually here to settle my account as well, since after I am done here, I will most likely be moving on to another location."

"I see." Boris said, and disappeared into the back room.

Several minutes later, all transactions were complete, and Tamara led her company through several more stores to finish gathering supplies for the journey, including renting out several chocobos for the force leaders.

Finally, Tamara arrived at the gates to the city, and the pleasant green foothills outside the capitol. Looking over her assembled regiment of Inquisitors, Tamara motioned to the north, and led her troops out of Cairos and towards their destination.

__

Cid's Outlaw Hideout, deep in the Outlands…

"Midas!" Cid said as the Red Mage strode into the elder's tent. Midas gave the elderly, balding Outlaw a relieved smile, and motioned for his companions to enter as well. 

Meanwhile Cid continued, "Trigger! Borz! Nice to see the two of you have returned safely. I hear that the three of you didn't garner as many supplies this month. That's not a problem, we have plenty of reserves from your previous raids to more than make up for it. I'm just curious who this young woman you brought is… oh…"

Cid's voice died away just as Yura entered, and the Outlaw elder approached her. "Well, well, aren't you a vision. Such charming ladies are in terribly short supply in the Outlands."

"Yeah, get to know her… you'll see just how charming she is." Midas mumbled.

Cid frowned at the Red Mage, and said to Yura, "Don't mind him. He's just crude and unappreciative of a real beauty like yourself."

"I gathered that." Yura smiled, drawing an angry glare from the Red Mage in question. Yura then said, "My name is Yura, and I am so glad that they brought me here. My stay in Cairos became… unpleasant."

"Yes… the Five Kingdoms are normally quite hostile towards Summoners. Now, before you ask, I knew quite a few summoners in the days before the Rational Age came about. I know what they look like. What confuses me is why you are wearing a noble's gown…"

Midas, Trigger, and Borz gazed dumbfounded, then Midas finally said, "Makes me wonder if they really are after you for your jewel, or the fact that you stole a noble's dress…"

"No… they were after me for the jewel." Yura replied, "I'm sorry that I deceived you, but when I was born, I was raised as a noble in Cairos. Initially, they had removed the summoner's horn I have, but it started to grow back, and rather than go through the pain of having it removed again, I just tried to hide it. However, because of that, I was eventually discovered."

Cid nodded, then asked, "What is this jewel you claimed you have stolen?"

Yura approached the elder, then showed him the jewel in question. "It's the…"

"Crystal of Light… yes, I know." Cid answered, "I have seen it before. This is… quite fascinating. With this, we could start to initiate a counterattack on the Five Kingdoms." He strode over to the window, then said, "Unfortunately, we have other, more pressing problems at the moment."

Glancing at Midas, Cid asked, "No doubt, Midas, you noticed that the winds of the Outlands suddenly died away."

"Indeed I did."

"You see, Yura, the winds that normally buffet the Outlands have kept the kingdoms of Cairos and Moros of sending a attacking party of any great number against us. Without them, we are extremely vulnerable."

"What could be the cause of this?" Midas asked.

"I couldn't say, but my only guess is that it has something to do with the Seaway Pass, the gap in the Northern Mountains that leads to the coast of the Great Ocean. Midas, I want you, Trigger, and Borz, to investigate this problem."

"Certainly." Midas nodded.

"Um…" Yura interceded, "Elder Cid, would it be too much to ask if I went with Midas?"

Midas quickly spoke up, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Yura…"

"Really?" Cid asked, rubbing his chin, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Having a summoner in a party can be a HUGE asset."

"Well, since the three adventurers seem to be taking on new members, why don't I offer to join as well?" A regal sounding man's voice came from outside the tent. A lanky man with raven black hair emerged into the elder's hut, a white robe and hood hanging loosely from his frame.

"Fredros!" Cid exclaimed, "Why are you volunteering?"

"The Seaway Pass is a long way from here, and it will no doubt be wrought with even more beasts than normally. They probably could use my healing powers."

Midas sighed, then finally sighed, "Yeah… I suppose you are right, and I have to admit that Yura was a large part of the reason we even got here in the first place. However, I am sure that Borz, Trigger, and Yura would agree that we've had a long day, and desperately need some rest and supplies before we undergo the trip ahead."

Cid nodded in agreement, then warned, "Wait… before you leave, I probably should mention that… HE… was here today getting supplies as well."

Midas groaned, "You mean, Creed? Argh, I haven't even disarmed all his traps from the LAST time."

Borz whined, "Why do you even let him in when you KNOW that he's gonna try and give Midas as much grief as he can?"

Cid reprimanded, "My hideout is available for ALL Outlaws who are trying to survive out here, even our enemies. We have too many problems with the Inquisitors to be making problems with each other. Besides, Creed keeps Midas on his toes."

"He does that." Midas grudgingly admitted.

Yura looked on, then queried, "Who's Creed?"

"A nasty and anal monk who has been trying to kill Midas for the last five years." Borz grunted angrily.

"He's been trying to kill you? Oh my… has he been able to do anything?"

Midas leered at Yura, then asked, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Yura stammered, then replied, "I meant… has he managed to harm you, or…"

"He's come close." Midas answered, "But I'll worry about that at a later time. Right now, I need to get some sleep." Midas strode out of the tent, Yura at his side in a flash.

"Wait, Midas… you're tired, and you said he likes to set traps…" She said as they walked along the path to Midas's hut.

"I have NEVER missed a trap of his, Yura… even when I'm sleepwalking." Midas replied proudly, then suddenly pulled the summoner aside as a large boulder suddenly dropped from the roof of a hut to their left. "See what I mean?"

Yura gasped at the intricacy of the trap she had involuntarily triggered. "If you hadn't been there, I would have…"

"Been just fine." Midas finished, "These traps are magically warded so that only proximity to me will set them off. Come on, just follow close behind me, and we shouldn't have another problem."

Midas did indeed have to stop twice to disarm some of Creed's handiwork. Fortunately, fellow Outlaws were giving the Red Mage a wide berth; most likely knowing that Creed had stopped by. However, when all was said and done, the pair was just outside a large hut.

Midas stepped inside, and after examining for traps, lay down on a hide covered cot in one corner of the room. He motioned to one in the other corner, and said, "That one is normally Borz's, but I don't think he would object if you borrowed it for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll set you up in a hut of your own."

"Oh, no… I couldn't…" Yura said, somewhat shocked.

"Ah… don't worry about it." Borz answered from the entryway. "Midas and I have slept on harder surfaces than the floor before. He did so for me when I first became an Outlaw, it's only fair I do so for you." The midget mage turned to head back, and added, "Besides, I've got some practicing to do…"

Midas smirked, and replied, "On what… your invisible magic spell?"

Borz dipped his head, and Midas frowned. The Red Mage pursed his lips and said, "I'm sorry… I…"

"It's no big deal…" Borz replied, then strode outside. He walked a safe distance from the camp, and looked up into the night sky. Holding up his gloved hand, Borz shouted, "FIRE!"

After several moments, crystals of ice bombarded the area Borz had selected. Plopping down dejectedly, Borz thought, 'How come I can't make the magic do what I want it to do? How come it's so easy for Midas, and so hard for me? It's just not FAIR!'

Borz once again stared up into the night sky, trying to figure out why fate could be so cruel to those who never could seem to get it together in the first place.

****

End Scene Three


	4. Clearing the Way

****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act One- Scene Four

"Midas…" A woman's voice called. Midas turned over, trying to ignore the voice beckoning him. He was having a dream that he rarely had the chance to have, and he intended to savor it.

In the dream, a woman held a small infant. Midas couldn't help but think that was what his mother must have looked like. Through the fuzzy mental picture, it appeared that she was a very beautiful young woman, but it always bothered him why she lived in what appeared to be a run down, ugly, old shack.

Not that it mattered much. The face of the woman in his dream was more than enough to make any place look like a palace. Midas was then in the position of the infant, the radiant beauty smiling down on him.

Normally, the dream would end here, but for reasons he couldn't understand, this time it didn't. The face of the woman turned grim, and she turned slowly, so as not to jostle the infant in her arms.

After bundling the babe in warm wrappings, the woman nearly cried as she handed the young baby off another man who must have been waiting. This man had a full head of hair, but the face was still unmistakable.

The man left with the baby, and made a swift run to a ravine just down the hill. Reaching it, the man turned around to look back, just as the sounds of cannon-fire could be heard in the distance. In a magnificent explosion, the house exploded, taking the radiant woman with it…

"MIDAS, WAKE UP!" The voice shouted again, and this time Midas answered the summons, not liking where the dream was going anymore. He opened one eye to see Yura's red haired head looming over him, and she drawled, "I swear, you sleep like a stone. Creed should just come in and kill you when your sleeping if he's at all serious about doing you in."

"I heard you walking up to me, and telling me to wake up." Midas said in his defense, "I just decided to ignore it."

"I see…" Yura toned, and then stepped aside to let the Red Mage get out of his cot. "So we're heading to the Seaway pass today, huh?"

"That we are." Midas confirmed then gave Borz, who was still asleep on the floor, a gentle kick. "Up and at 'em, lazy bones. We've got work to do."

The small Black Mage roused quickly, pulling his hat back down over his black, yellow-eyed face. "That we do, don't we Midas? I'll go hunt down Fredros right now!" As if he had not been sleeping, Borz bolted out of the hut in an energetic burst.

Yura looked around, then asked, "What about Trigger?"

"He'll be here when we're ready to go. He always is." Midas retorted, unconcerned.

"Does he have a hut around here?"

"I'm sure he does, but I, nor anyone else, knows where." The Red Mage answered as he pulled on his telltale red robe. "There are at least ten unoccupied huts in this hideout at the moment, and it is my opinion that he stays in a different one every night."

"Why would he do that?" Yura asked, baffled by such strange action.

"It's the way of the ninja; have few know where you are, and even fewer know who you are."

"I see… I never knew you were a ninja."

Midas glanced at her questioningly. "I'm not."

"You sure at like one." Yura affirmed, "How many people actually know who you are?"

"Enough."

"Sounds like something Trigger would say." Yura announced confidently.

"No, Trigger wouldn't say a damn thing. He'd roll his eyes just like this," Midas rolled his eyes for effect, "and then walk away, just like this…" That said, Midas left the hut.

Yura stood in silence for a minute, and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "He never wants to talk about himself…"

"Ha, ha. Do not worry yourself, young lady. Midas doesn't even discuss himself in any great measure even to us." Fredros commented as he and Borz entered the hut, "And WE are supposedly his friends."

"What do you know about Midas, Sir Fredros?"

The White Mage laughed, "Oh, no… I am not, nor was not, a Sir. I was merely a priest of Alexander many, many years ago. As to what I actually know about Midas, it is probably not much more than you. When I was banished from my temple after the Rationalists took over I, like many other Outlaws, eventually found their way here. When I arrived, Midas was but a wee baby in Cid's care, but the elder refused to relate just how the child came to be under his wing."

"I get the impression that not even Midas knows why he was given to Cid." Borz answered. "Or why his parents gave him up."

"Could Cid have… stolen…"

Borz jumped up indignantly, "How could you even MAKE such an accusation? I know Cid's a little rough around the edges at times, and that life in the Outlands had rather… altered his moral judgement, but stealing a cow, and stealing a baby, are too TOTALLY different things!"

"Well… nonetheless, I can only imagine that not knowing…" Yura replied, "Granted my parents were killed when I was very young, but at least I knew them. Poor guy…"

Fredros chuckled, "Save your endearments. To quote our ever-popular Red Mage, 'I neither need nor want your pity.' Nothing irritates Midas more than to think he's being coddled. We all learned that lesson a while back."

Yura smiled, and responded, "I guess I'll just have to learn how to be more discreet about it then."

Fredros nodded in confirmation, then turned back to the entrance of the hut, "Well, I suppose we should wait at the camp entrance. Midas should be finishing shopping for supplies pretty soon."

__

Meanwhile…

"Yeah… I'll need five of those." Midas nodded, and took the Hi-Potions from the Outlaw clerk. Midas fingered the Mithril Sword that he finally was able to purchase as he slipped the gathered items into his pack.

Disarming another of Creed's presents, Midas finally found the assembled group waiting at the camp entrance. "Fredros, I figured that you were in need of a new rod, so I bought this for you." He handed the metallic tool to the White Mage, then turned to Borz

"Borz, maybe this will help you with spell casting, a nice shiny Mithril Rod."

Borz smiled, and happily took the gift as Midas then looked over at trigger, handing the ninja a small leather case. "I wasn't sure what to get the ninja who had everything, so I hope you don't mind a pack of new shurikens."

Trigger nodded his approval, and then Midas glanced at Yura. "Well, I figured you wouldn't be too fond of fighting on the front lines, so I got you this. Pulling a hide package off his shoulder, he waited until she could open it.

Yura had a pretty good idea as to what it was just from the shape of the package, but the beautifully carved compound bow still took her breath away. It looked exactly like the one she had been coveting in the storeroom of the Cairos Armory. 'It probably IS the one I've been coveting in the storeroom of the Cairos Armory.' Yura noted wryly to herself.

Taking the long projectile weapon, she fit it into her right hand expertly, letting her fingertips settle into the molded leather grips as she slid the quiver full of arrows over her left shoulder. From there, she walked out of camp about 50 yards.

"Be careful with that thing!" Midas shouted, "It may take some practice, and the last thing the rest of us will need to be worrying about is friendly fire!"

In response, Yura smoothly slid an arrow out of the quiver, and nocked it into the bow in one simple motion. Turning swiftly, she let the steel-tipped projectile snap out of the bow, flying straight at the party.

Before Midas could even shout in alarm, he felt the slight rush of air as the arrow shot mere millimeters above his right ear, thudding into the post of the tower behind him. Borz examined Midas carefully, then quipped, "I think Midas lost some hair…"

Yura once again approached the group, and commented, "I've been studying archery in the Cairos Court since I was seven."

Midas reached up, and pulled the arrow of the post, handing it back to Yura. "It would appear so." He stated, "But shooting stationary targets in a courtyard is a lot different than shooting moving ones in a battlefield. Remember that."

Yura sighed sadly, "I suppose…"

Midas words didn't betray his relief, however. It was an unexpected bonus to know that she possessed skill in that weapon. He had bought the item out of instinct, and yet again, his instinct hadn't let him down.

Midas asked, "Well, since Yura has proven that we need not undertake a training session, shall we proceed?" But obviously assumed the question to be rhetorical, as he began walking out before anyone could reply. Quickly taking step behind the Red Mage, the five began their mission to the Seaway Pass.

__

Outlands just south of the Seaway Pass…

It was quite fortunate that the party had two people capable of white magic, because the trip had been just as harrowing as Fredros had predicted. With the winds died away, the giant clans that normally resided high in the mountains had taken the opportunity to assert their hold on the plains. Added to the increased roaming of the Outlands' native monsters, surviving the Outlands was ALMOST as dangerous as it was before. 

Before long, the splitting of the mountain range that signified the Seaway Pass was visible. The scene before them, however, drew the five into stopping short. A gigantic land wyrm, it's sandy colored scales reflecting the sunlight, had decided that it liked the gap between the mountains, and had taken up residence in the large pass, blocking the wind from entering the Outlands.

"Well… it appears we have found the source of the problem." Fredros commented.

Midas shook his head in confusion. "Land wyrms NEVER come to the surface for more than a few minutes at a time." He looked at Trigger as the ninja made a few gestures, "I know… this is the SECOND time we've seen unnatural behavior in creatures. Unfortunately, now is not the time to ponder the reasons why. We have to get it out of the pass."

The group stepped forward, weapons at the ready. The wyrm sensed the approaching threat, and quickly reacted, defending its position. The group quickly found themselves dodging the gaping, fang-filled maw of the wyrm more than actually applying any sort of attacks. Even the few offensive postures they could take did very little damage to the almost steel-hard scales of the normally subterranean reptile.

Dropping back away from the pass without as much drawing blood from the beast, the five tried to think of some plan to force the creature away. "None of my magic is having any effect." Midas commented, "Do you have any summons that could aid us here, Yura?"

Yura shook her head. "I told you… all my eidolons are healing and defensive in nature, and I just don't trust myself enough yet to summon Phoenix. He'd probably do more harm to us than the wyrm."

Midas looked over at Trigger, who merely shrugged, indicating that he didn't have any ideas either. Dejectedly, Midas sighed, "Wonderful… we HAVE to think of SOMETHING, people!"

Fortunately, SOMETHING seemed to think for itself. Trigger quickly pointed up to a ledge on the mountain to the right of the wyrm, where a strange blue armored figure stood with a long, menacing gold colored spear. The character wore a blue winged helmet over his face, hiding all potential identifying features.

However, Fredros instantly recognized the armor. "It's a DRAGOON!"

"A what?" Midas asked.

"It was before the Rational Revolution, spear men trained by the summoners to serve as the royal guard. I had assumed that they had fought to the last man against the Rationalists, but it appears that I was mistaken…"

As if intentionally to remove all remaining doubt as to his appearance being genuine, the dragoon leaped almost a hundred feet into the air, and came down onto the wyrm, the spear severing the thick scales, cutting through flesh and muscle. As the reptile reared back in pain, the dragoon followed up with a Decay spell. Within moments, the wyrm had decomposed into ash.

Immediately after, Midas could feel the winds picking up, kicking sand into the face of him and his party. By the time he had adjusted to the sudden change in environment, and was able to look back to the pass, the dragoon was gone.

"Damn!" Midas cursed, "I was hoping I could have been able to talk to that stranger. We could use a hand like that around the hideout!"

Fredros put a hand on Midas's shoulder, and said, "The Dragoons were a proud people. It would not have been proper to ask one to do something so menial as what goes on at the camp. Besides, such is just useless conjecture now. We should be heading back."

Midas nodded, and with one last glance at the now clear Seaway Pass, motioned for his party to follow him back through the restored conditions of the Outlands.

__

Somewhere in the Outlands…

Tamara staggered as another gust of wind threatened to knock her over. Sand continued to blast into the joints of her armor, making movement more and more painful. The return of the biting winds had taken her entire force unawares, and they started wandering off, splitting away from the group, and dropping like flies with each step. Now only Tamara remained, and she wasn't sure she could continue much longer, or even if she was traveling in the right direction.

Suddenly, she saw a figure appear the swirling, sandy air. For a moment, she analyzed the form, trying to discern whether it was merely a mirage, or really a body. When the figure stopped, and Tamara got closer, she almost praised her luck.

It was a human, burly and muscled. His bald head bore the scar marks that she recognized as consistent of the brotherhood ritual for old monks of Alexander. She called out to the man, hoping that he couldn't see, or recognize, the telltale armor that marked her as an Inquisitor Knight.

"Pardon me, can you tell me which way is south?" Tamara yelled over the wind.

The monk didn't immediately reply, then finally said, "Why should I help you?"

"Because I can't last much longer out here without shelter or escaping this infernal place."

The monk snorted, then said, "If you cannot survive the Outlands on your own, you deserve to die." With that, the monk walked away.

Tamara nearly moaned, but quickly realized that she shouldn't have expected anything different. She was the enemy of all that dwelled here. Why would they assist her?

Trudging onward again, hoping she was heading somewhere where she could find shelter, instead she found nothing but more biting and swirling sand. With no more energy, nor the will to continue, she collapsed to the ground, and waited for the Outlands to claim its latest victim.

__

Moments later…

Midas slowly worked his way through the winds, taking a look back to make sure that everyone was still behind him. Leaving Borz in the Cairos tunnels was one thing, but out here getting separated would most definitely mean death, and thus he had to make sure everyone remained together.

At that moment, Trigger motioned to Midas's right, and Midas saw what had drawn the ninja's attention: a lone figure, crumpled on the ground and not appearing to be moving. Motioning to the rest, Midas took the slight detour to the fallen person.

He soon discerned what appeared to be metal. Closer inspection proved that to be the armor, and as he got ever closer, a pang of recognition started to form in his gut. Turning the body over proved what Midas had already known deep down.

It was Inquisitor Knight First Class Tamara. Yura gasped as she saw the knight's face, but the sound was lost in the wind. Midas dropped his head in disbelief, then looked up at his comrades.

Trigger, Borz, and Fredros instantly knew what the Red Mage wanted, even though the thought really made them frown in disgust. Borz and Fredros helped the unconscious woman onto Trigger's back. Once Tamara was secure, Midas once again took the lead, tracing his way back to the Outlaw camp.

Covering her mouth to block the sand, Yura shouted, "Are you really doing what I think you're doing?"

Following Yura's lead, Midas replied, "Don't make me think about it! The more you do, the more I realize how STUPID this is."

Midas then ended the conversation, focusing on leading the way back once again. Yura dropped back a step, pondering the most recent development. 'He won't even leave a hated enemy to die out here.' Yura thought, 'Midas… you are just one mystery after another, aren't you?'


	5. No Going Back

****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act One- Scene Five

Tamara groaned softly, and put her hand to her head. It was at that moment the fact that she was still alive struck her. She didn't feel any sand, and also she didn't feel the weight of her armor.

Jerking upright in the bed she was lying in, blankets tossing wildly about. Her sudden movement drew the attention of a figure in a red robe, his green eyes looking straight into hers.

"Midas…" Tamara growled, and reached for where her sword would normally be. Midas looked at her almost with pity, then pointed over to the north corner of the wooden structure she was in, where her armor and weapons lied.

"Why have you brought me here? I will tell you NOTHING!" Tamara shouted.

"Well, there's a fine how do you do. If it hadn't been for me and my friends, you'd be scavenger fodder by now." Midas replied. Tamara eyed her sword in the corner, gauging the distance. If she could roll fast enough, she might be able to catch the Red Mage off guard.

"I wouldn't try that, Tamara." Midas warned. "If by the off chance that you DID succeed in killing me, you'd have to deal with 300 angry Outlaws. Besides, I spared you out there. It wouldn't be particularly honorable to kill me now, would it?" 

The statement caused Tamara to realize that she HAD to be in the Outlaw camp, and that, as ludicrous as it sounded, had a point. Taking a deep breath, Tamara squashed her urge to disembowel the Red Mage. "Very well, what is it you want from me?"

"Nothing in particular. I suspect that Cid will arrive shortly, knowing that you've woken up, to take you back to the edge of the Outlands."

Tamara's eyes narrowed, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Midas rose to his feet, staring down at the Knight. "Don't even pretend you know my intentions, Inquisitor Knight First Class Tamara. I want, or need, nothing from you. Now that you have recovered, we will escort you out of here. Unlike your kind, us Outlaws don't kill unless we have to."

From outside the hut, a deep, throaty voice chuckled, "You sure know how to pick 'em, don't you, Midas? Yet again, you drag in an ungrateful person that didn't want your help."

Midas's jaw set as Creed stepped inside. Addressing Tamara, Creed stated, "You're lucky Midas found you. No one else here has his noble and kind heart. Don't let his kindness make you think that us Outlaws are a peaceful lot."

"Creed, why don't you get the hell out?" Midas interrupted.

"Why don't you realize that some people don't want you to save their skins?" Creed hissed.

All of a sudden, Midas smirked, and retorted, "So THAT's what this is all about. THAT'S why you've been giving me hell these last five years. I understand now, Creed. I'm sorry that I ever even met you."

The monk flushed in rage, and growled, "You had no business interfering in my affairs. You ROBBED me just like you rob all those morons in Cairos, only you took something that I can never replace." With that, Creed stormed out of the hut, and into the camp proper.

Tamara had watched the entire exchange in silence. Then she looked up at Midas, and said, "Creed's wrong. I DID want help… I met him before I collapsed, and asked for directions to get out of the Outlands. He refused."

"That's Creed for you." Midas shrugged, "The man is the most anti-social creep I have ever met. Always blabbering on about the truth of the Outlaws, and that he can only depend of himself."

"Still… it was foolish, saving the life of your sworn enemy."

Midas nodded, "You're right, it was. But sometimes the right thing to do contradicts common sense."

Tamara frowned. That sort of nonsense is just like an unenlightened magic-user. Rationality would have dictated that he left her to die. Then again, the Outlaws were such BECAUSE they rejected such logic.

"Why did you save me?" Tamara asked.

"Because the magic users you hunt now are not the same as the ones your kind hunted 20 years ago." Cid interrupted as he slipped into the hut.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Midas and Tamara asked almost simultaneously.

"Midas, perhaps I should explain something about the condition the world was in 20 years ago. You know the propaganda that the Five Kingdoms circulate, that magic users, and the summoners who served as royalty especially, were abusive towards those who did not possess power, and must be exterminated before they can enslave humanity once again."

When Midas nodded, Cid added, "It's not entirely propaganda. The ruling class 20 years ago WAS rather corrupt and abusive, using their magic capabilities as a sign they were chosen by God to rule, and therefore entitled to do whatever they wished to those beneath them."

"On the other hand, many magic-users weren't that way, but got grouped into one giant group with those of malicious intent. Over the last 20 years, we have now seen a total reversal of roles, the have-nots are suddenly the haves, and are abusing the power of their position much like the ruling classes did before."

Tamara nodded, and commented, "I can somewhat agree with that last statement. The current king of Cairos is not the straightest arrow I have met. But that doesn't change the fact that you Outlaws are relics of an old society that continues to plot the downfall of the new age."

Cid chuckled, and retorted, "Is that what you think, Tamara? That us Outlaws are a legion of magic-users plotting a return to the old ways?"

"Of course!"

"What if I was to tell you that nine out of every ten people in this camp don't know one whit of magic? Magic users in this camp are actually a small minority. Most of the people who live here now are those who had been forced out of their homes because they merely QUESTIONED the Rationalists that revolted."

The elder sat on a small stool next to the bed Tamara sat in, "I'll admit that I've entertained ideas of overthrowing the current regime, but to think that I'd want to REPEAT the mistakes of old by re-establishing the way things were is mere foolishness. Hell, most of the people who live here don't even know what the old methods were."

"Tamara," Cid finished, putting a wrinkled hand on her wrist, "The reason most of us are here is simply because we don't want to continue the pointless circle of conflict and revolution. You've seen it yourself. Midas would give aid to you, someone who has tried to kill him, rather than see you die. He so sick of the killing that has occurred all throughout his life."

Tamara dipped her head, trying to process all this new information, that so drastically conflicted with what she had been taught since she was a little girl. "Let's just assume I believe you. I am still honor bound to the Inquisitors, and to the oaths I swore when I became one of their number."

"I am not here to convert you, dear Knight. I am merely here to tell you the history I have garnered, as well as to take you back to the edge of the Outlands. From there, you should be able to return to Cairos."

"I understand. I thank you, Midas, for coming to my aid when I was in desperate need, but be warned, when next we meet, we shall be enemies once again." Tamara declared.

"Very well, just don't expect my kind demeanor to show through when next you decide to end my life." Midas retorted calmly.

"MIDAS!" Fredros's voice shouted from outside the hut. He burst inside, nearly knocking down Cid. Muttering a rushed apology, the White Mage turned, and faced Midas. "I bring grave news. Creed… has kidnapped Yura, and demands that you meet him if you want to see her again... alive."

"WHAT?" Cid shouted in disbelief, "I've known Creed to be overzealous at times, but kidnapping?"

"I know what he wants." Midas seethed, "It took me a while to figure it out, but it all makes sense now. The traps he's been laying, his antics the last five years, they've all been for the simple purpose of trying to goad me into killing him."

While Fredros and Cid didn't seem to believe that rationalization, Tamara agreed, "That was the impression I got hearing your conversation with him earlier. He's wanted to die for some time, and somehow, you denied him that opportunity."

Midas continued to fume. "Well… I'll tell all of you this; he's finally pushed the right button. Kidnapping and threatening to kill someone to get to me… that is simply beyond ANYTHING acceptable."

Midas stepped to the entrance of the hut, taking his sheathed sword of the hook next to the entryway. "Perhaps it's due time that I ended this charade. Creed has wanted me to end his life for five years now. I think I better give him what he wants before this gets even FURTHER out of hand."

The Red Mage then stomped out of the hut, making straight for the exit of the camp. Tamara smirked, and said to Cid, "So much for your kind-hearted and gentle Red Mage…"

Cid grimaced, and replied sorrowfully, "I never said he didn't have his vicious streak. Much like any animal, humans have the tendency to do drastic things when they feel they've been cornered."

"Are you referring to Midas… or Creed?" Tamara queried.

"Both."

__

Creed's Cave in the Eastern Mountains of the Outlands…

"I am confused as to why you want to kill Midas." Yura asked, tugging on the thick hemp that tied her to what appeared to be a post normally reserved for restraining a chocobo.

"Let me make something clear. I don't want to kill him, I want him to kill ME." The monk answered.

"But why would you want Midas to kill you?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'M the one you have tied to a post as collateral. You better BELIEVE that it's my business." Yura argued.

"And if you don't keep quiet, I'll do it for you." Creed threatened, showing her the barbed claw weapon on his left hand. "Once I'm out the way, Midas will come rescue you, he'll be the hero again, and then the two of you can talk about how mentally disturbed I am."

Mere moments later, Yura heard a familiar voice, but it was tinted with an anger she didn't know it possessed. "CREED!"

The monk in question looked at Yura, and drawled, "Speak of the devil." Untying Yura, he led her out of the cave. Midas was waiting, his face almost the color of his robe.

"You've crossed the line, Creed." Midas screamed, "You want to die that bad, I intend to oblige you." Midas sword reflected the sunlight in a brief flash as he drew the weapon to a ready position.

Creed pushed Yura to the side so roughly that she fell to the ground. "Get behind him." The monk ordered, "I don't want you getting in my way." Yura scrambled to her feet, and did as Creed so ordered.

"Are you all right, Yura." Midas asked. "If he hurt you in any way…"

"I'm fine." Yura affirmed, then with a smile added, "I am touched by your concern, though."

"It has NOTHING to do with YOUR condition, specifically, so get that idea out of your head. I had no problem with Creed when he was just after me, but to drag someone else into this goes beyond what I'll tolerate."

Yura steeped back, and gaped, "You ARE going to kill him."

Midas nodded, determined. "It's what he wants, and he's shown that he will do anything to get what he wants. Might as well take care of it now before he hurts some innocent people."

"Are you just going to sit there, Midas, or are you going to finish this?" Creed shouted out, at the same time removing his clawed glove, and casting it to the ground. With a yell, Midas rushed forward, ready to end Creed's miserable existence.

"MIDAS!" A high pitched squeal shouted, and the three turned to see Borz rushing as fast as he could. Borz stopped once he made it to Yura, and dropped to one knee, panting. Finally regaining his voice, Borz gasped, "Midas! The camp is under attack! You have to come quickly!"

It didn't take Midas very long to make up his mind. As much as he wanted to end Creed's self-destructive antics, the people of the camp came first. He only hoped he could get there in time. "You'll have to take a raincheck on your death, Creed. We'll settle this later."

With that, he grabbed Yura's arm, and rushed back to the Outlaw hideout. Creed merely stood silent for several minutes, before finally he turned, and punched the mountain just outside his cave in frustration again and again until his knuckles bled.

__

Cid's Outlaw Hideout

Midas could barely look. The huts that had been the home of Creed and his fellow Outlaws had been burned to rubble. The smell of cannon powder lingered in the air, and Midas could see several Cairos soldiers standing guard.

"I think they're waiting for you to come back." Borz commented, to Yura's right behind the ledge they had taken refuge behind.

"Oh, by Alexander… what did they do?"

"The Cairos demolished the camp with their cannons." Midas replied. The smoldering rubble, and the smell of the powder used brought back the dream he had just a night ago. He then pointed down the ledge where three of the giant guns still remained, strung to chocobos. "See there? They just had their troops wait outside the camp, and blasted away. Then the troops killed anyone trying to escape."

"That's TERRIBLE!" Yura moaned, "How could they do such a thing?"

"Because they're a bunch of COWARDS, that's why!" Borz shouted.

Midas quickly hushed him, and hissed, "Be quiet… someone will hear you!"

Unfortunately, it appeared someone one did hear, as there was a faint rustle of rocks to the right. Pulling his sword ready, Midas sighed in relief as Trigger appeared around the bend, and relaxed.

"You're slipping, Trigger." Midas chided. Instead of replying, the ninja motioned for the three to follow. Keeping low on the ridge to avoid being seen, Trigger led them to a small natural depression less than half a kilometer from the camp. In the depression, three people were waiting; Cid, Fredros, and Tamara…

"Thank goodness Borz found you." Cid sighed as he spied their approach. "I was about to take Tamara back to Cairos, when all of a sudden we saw the cannons. I started the evacuation, but many didn't make it."

"Where is everyone now?" Midas asked.

"In the natural caves just west of here, but it won't take long before the Cairos decide to move on and hunt down any survivors."

Midas glanced over at Tamara, who seemed to be grumbling about something. Approaching her, Midas accused, "What are YOU doing HERE? Shouldn't you be helping your comrades in exterminating us?"

Whirling around, Midas saw the anger flashing in the Inquisitor's eyes. "These… COWARDS are not my comrades. They bombarded this camp from afar, then slaughtered the defenseless as the victims tried to flee. THAT is not a battle, that is merely a sick massacre. At least the Inquisitors would have done this camp the honor of engaging hand to hand."

Tamara turned back to the scene of the attack, and dipped her head, "Besides, I owe you a debt of honor for saving my life. Allow the chance to repay all of you by helping you rid yourselves of these… worms!"

Midas nodded, "Sure… why not? We can always use an extra hand, but these actions would probably have you branded an Outlaw like the rest of us. Are you sure you wish to follow through."

"I have a code of conduct that I swore to when I became an Inquisitor ten years ago, and that code requires me to come to the aid of any who are oppressed. Right now, that is your people." Tamara answered.

Cid shook his head, "No… no… we can't just retaliate, and continue the cycle of senseless violence."

Midas stared his elder in the face, and replied, "Speak for yourself. I personally feel we've spent enough time running. I intend to strike back. Who is with me?"

The response was unanimous. Even Fredros commented, "The way of Alexander was one of non-violence, but we recognized that there were points were aggression was necessary to protect those under our guard. This is one of those times."

With a sigh, Cid submitted himself to the majority, "Very well… just be careful, and don't fall into the same trap that those who have carried the sword into battle have done before."

Midas regarded the elder knowingly, and said, "Yeah… I know what you mean, but we'll worry about how we're going to do things AFTER we have brought down this terror." He looked over the small band with him, and said… "Seven against almost 50… those aren't very good odds. Tamara, Trigger, and I will take up the front lines. Yura, I need you to head back to the ridge we were just at, and start sniping off the reinforcements. It wouldn't hurt if you could use some of your eidolons to give us a hand."

As Midas said that, Fredros handed Yura her bow that had been left when she had been kidnapped by Creed. "Borz… just stay frosty here, and deliver items when we need them. Fredros, you know what you're needed for."

"Wait!" Tamara interrupted, "What about those cannons? I have no doubt that they'll come into play, even if their own soldiers were in range. After what I saw, it has become apparent they will do anything, even if it means sacrificing their own to achieve it. Midas, we'll need your magic to neutralize those guns."

"That would put just you and Trigger up against a whole regiment of troops!" Midas retorted.

"And if you don't take of those cannons, it won't matter HOW outnumbered we are!" Tamara shot back.

At this point, Yura stepped into the argument, "Pardon me… but we have someone OTHER than Midas who can take care of the cannons."

"Who?" Tamara and Midas asked together.

Yura then motioned to Borz, who had been sorting items, and thus was totally confused as to why he was suddenly to focus of attention. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Borz asked.

Midas snorted, and replied, "Borz doesn't know any magic."

"That's not true!" Yura maintained, "Remember the night we left for the Seaway Pass, and you were picking on Borz about his lack of skills. Well, after I went to see if he was all right, I watched him cast an Ice spell!"

Midas looked between Yura and Borz warily, then finally asked the short mage, "Is this true?"

Borz twiddled his thumbs, and nervously replied, "Yes… and no…"

Midas knelt down, and put his hand on Borz's shoulder, "What do you mean by that?"

Borz began to sob, and said between hiccups, "Because I always mess up! When I want to cast Fire, I get Ice. When I want Poison, I get Lightning! It's ALWAYS been like that…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you would have laughed at me." Borz pouted.

Midas glared, then retorted, "I would NOT… well, okay, maybe I would have laughed. But I still would have helped you."

"Really?" The little black mage said, sniffling, "But I guess it's too little, too late right now, huh?"

Midas shook his head, a relieved smile on his face. "Not at all. Borz, you've already done the hardest part. Actually casting magic, ANY magic, is the most difficult part of the whole deal. The rest is all just a matter of confidence. You have to MAKE the magic energy do what you want, and that means you have to believe you can do it."

Midas stood up, and said, "I don't doubt that I haven't helped matters any. All my jokes about 'Mr. Perpetually Silenced' probably didn't help your esteem at all. But let me tell you this. It isn't hard to take the final step, it's just a matter of doing it."

"Hey, you can do it, Borz!" Yura stated.

Even Tamara grunted, and replied, "You're our only chance to make this work. I'll be counting on you."

Buoyed by the support he was receiving, Borz turned to Midas, and replied, "What do you need me to do?"

__

Moments later…

Borz fingered his staff, waiting for the signal. For the first time, he didn't feel nervous at all. He was actually going to do something, and he WAS going to do it. Just ahead of him, Midas, Trigger, and Tamara jumped forward, drawing the attention of the Cairos soldiers.

That was the signal he was looking for. Rushing to the top of the depression, he gathered in the magical force. This time, there would be…

"FIRE!"

Borz watched through half-focused eyes as sure enough, flames burst up directly in front of the chocobos that were reigned to the cannons. The birds panicked, and started to scatter, sending the large pieces of artillery into disarray. 

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" Borz shouted happily, jumping up and down.

Fredros quickly tapped the Black Mage on the shoulder, and replied, "You're not done yet."

Borz stopped, then remembered what else he was supposed to do. "Oh yeah… THUNDER!"

Bolts of lightning cascaded down into the battlefield, striking the cannons, causing significant damage to their mostly metal parts. At that moment, Yura jumped into play, first summoning Golem, then starting to pick off any soldier that came clearly into view.

Borz's second Thunder spell incapacitated the final cannon, and he turned his attention to the remaining soldiers, just now getting to together. But by that point, their superior numbers were much less superior, and dwindling with each passing second.

Midas watched smugly as the few remaining soldiers broke off, and took into full retreat. As his allies prepared to follow, Midas raised his hand, and shouted, "Hold on, butchering them would soil our hands just as bad as theirs are."

Then he smirked, and added, "Besides, the Outlands will most likely take care of them anyway."

The group assembling together, Midas spoke. "It's due time that we took the offensive. Cairos and the Five Kingdoms have made their most critical error, and it is time we made them pay. Tamara, you have to realize that you might come up against those who until days ago were your allies."

"I intend to return to Cairos, and explain what has occurred here. Once High Inquisitor Karma has learned of the hideous actions of Cairos, I expect they will assist us in bringing down the kingdom."

Fredros seemed skeptical, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"The role of the Inquisitors is to wage war against those who would oppress, and it is clear that Cairos is trying to do just that." Tamara replied.

"So, you people are going to take action against Cairos." A voice rasped. Turning in surprise, there was Creed, approaching the group. "If it is acceptable, I would like to join you in this endeavor. Perhaps it is fitting that I should die fighting those who made me what I am than you, Midas."

"I don't know about you, Creed, but I don't intend to die fighting Cairos."

"Really?" Creed snorted, "Just how to you intend to bring such a few number to victory against a kingdom?"

Midas looked expectantly at Tamara, and he said, "I have just the plan in mind…" 


	6. The Fall of Cairos

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act One- Scene Six

The King of Cairos grinned smugly, most pleased with what had transpired. Midas, hero of the Outlaws, lay unconscious in a cell, awaiting transport to the Disciplinary Center. Added to the destruction of the Outlaws hideout, anything that could be a threat to his absolute rule had been vanquished.

Turning to Tamara, he said to the Inquisitor, "Knight Tamara, I apologize for nearly ruining your undercover mission. Had I known your true intent, I would not have mobilized my forces."

"I have a question… how did you find the hideout anyway?"

The king glared at the Outlaw in prison, and said triumphantly, "When I had learned that your force had been trapped when the winds in the Outlands started up again, I mobilized several regiments to find you. One of them happened to find their hideout."

Tamara smiled amiably, then said, "I appreciate your effort, my liege. I am sad that now I will likely be re-stationed."

"You don't have to be, my sweet. My offer still stands."

"It is quite generous of you, but sadly, I must decline. My duty remains to the Inquisitors. However, I shall ALWAYS keep your offer in my list of options."

The royal sighed, "I suppose that's the best I could ask. Anyway, I have kingly duties to attend to, so I shall take my leave. See to it that this brigand makes it to the Disciplinary Center."

"Indeed. After all the time I have striven to bring him to justice, I shall not allow my guard to slip now." Tamara said with a salute.

The king strode back up the steps leading to the castle proper. As soon as he was out of sight, Midas stood, and shook his head as Tamara unlocked the door.

"I see what you mean… the guy should be executed just for his terrible technique." Midas said sympathetically. Growing serious, he asked, "Did you talk to the High Inquisitor?"

"Not yet." Tamara said sadly, "It appears that she left on business, and has yet to return. However, that also means that no Inquisitor will interfere with your plan, since I am now the officer in charge during Karma's absence."

"That's actually better than I had hoped for." Midas replied, "I suppose now it's on to Phase Two…"

__

Rear Service Entrance for Cairos Castle…

Tamara approached the two guards who were standing vigil over the large service door. With a sadistic smile, she recognized the pair as the ones that she had berated at the front gate just a couple days prior.

It was clear that they also recognized her, as they tightened up into a very tense, rigid attention, despite the fact that their previous stance was more that adequate. Tamara realized that she could play this to her advantage.

"I need the service door opened." Tamara stated boldly.

"We were not informed of a shipment arriving tonight…" One of them said.

"What is your name, soldier?" Tamara questioned.

"Um… I am Corporal Wedge, and this is my partner Private Biggs, ma'am." Wedge replied.

Tamara nodded, "As I thought. I figured you had to be low-ranking soldiers, since anyone with experience KNOWS YOU DON'T QUESTION AN INQUISITOR'S WORD!"

The pair jumped, and Wedge quickly apologized. "Of course… my sincerest apologies. Quickly, open the door, Private."

Biggs complied with the order, and the pair then opened the heavy iron gates of the service entrance. Peering outside, they were taken aback by the lack of a large shipping caravan. Instead, all that was waiting at the entrance was a strange, yellow-eyed midget in a pointy hat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wedge asked, confused.

With a wave of his hand, the diminutive black mage whispered, "Sleep…"

The guards crumpled to the ground, and with that, Midas appeared around the corner. "Whoa, it's you Borz… I was kinda expecting someone else."

"Yeah… Trigger WANTED to be the welcoming committee, but we figured that we didn't want a mess quite this early. Besides, we needed him to restrain Creed. That psycho kept trying to charge the artillery stations…"

Midas frowned, and replied, "You might have been better off just letting him go."

"Maybe, but we weren't sure how much of a role he played in Phase Three." Borz answered as the rest of the group entered the castle. Creed obviously didn't look too happy with Trigger watching him like a hawk. Yura took a position keeping Midas between her and Tamara at all times. Obviously the summoner didn't trust the Inquisitor just yet.

"Actually, Borz, we're kinda stuck on Phase 2.5." Midas sheepishly admitted.

"Phase 2.5? I don't recall a Phase 2.5…" Borz said thoughtfully.

"The success of my plan depended on mobilizing the Inquisitors AGAINST Cairos. However, it appears the person who could do that it is currently unavailable. So we're gonna have to lie low until she gets here."

From the hall leading to the courtyard, a sultry voice asked, "I assume you mean me…" Moments later, Karma, High Inquisitor, strode down to meet the group.

Yura instantly recognized the woman, throwing herself into a friendly hug, "KARMA!"

Karma seemed to share the camaraderie, whispering, "Yura, I'm so glad you are all right… I had been so worried…"

Tamara was simply taken aback, and Karma sensed this, "Tamara, I see that you have taken to consorting with Outlaws…" Then the High Inquisitor smiled, and added, "It is good to see you have come to your senses."

Tamara's lips moved, but sound seemed to have deserted her. Not waiting, Karma looked up the steps, and said in a hushed tone, "We must dispose of these two guards before they awake. Once that is done, have Tamara lead you to my quarters. We have much to discuss."

Karma then strode back down the hall, and Midas couldn't help but feel that he should remember her from somewhere… 

__

Half an hour later…

"I see you were able to make your way here." Karma stated, as she stepped into a large closet, "I am merely going to change out of this stuffy uniform."

"So, you will aid us?" Tamara queried.

"Of course. The Inquisitors stand against ALL who abuse power, not just magic users."

"Okay… wait just one minute." Creed hissed, "I know Midas is gullible, but I'm not. If you honestly expect us to believe you'll side with us after 20 years of hunting us like dogs…"

"I've only been High Inquisitor for ten years, dear sir." Karma corrected, "My understanding of the Inquisitor's Oath is much different than my predecessor's."

"Still… it's kinda fishy that you align with us right off the bat." Midas added, drawing Creed's attention. Obviously the monk was surprised by Midas's statement.

"Midas…" Yura pleaded, "She knew me since I was very little. She was the one who kept me from the eyes of the Inquisitors all my life."

"Don't worry yourself, Yura." Karma noted from the closet, "It is only reasonable that they don't trust me so quickly. But maybe they trust… this." Karma emerged from the closet wearing a full battle armor, armor which several of the group recognized immediately.

"You're that Dragoon from the Seaway Pass!" Borz shouted, immediately hushed by Tamara and Midas.

"Indeed… for most of my young life, I was a Dragoon in the days of the old kingdoms. It is true that most of the Dragoons died in battle, but I was… unavailable when the Revolution happened, and thus was spared. From there, I hid my identity, and joined the ranks of the Inquisitors, hoping for this day to come…"

Karma took a deep breath, "When I was stationed to Cairos, I began working up the chain of command. Five years into my service, I discovered the summoner that had betrayed his kind to the Rationalists. I killed him, and his wife, but then learned that he had a daughter, barely five years old. It was Yura."

"It was at that point that my plan to bring down the Rationalists could be realized. With Yura's help, we could free the Five Crystals, and revive Alexander. With the great Eidolon's power, the Five Kingdoms would fall. Unfortunately, just as I began to put my plan into motion, Tamara discovered Yura's identity."

Yura spoke up, "Karma, this turned out better than planned. Now, I am still able to perform the task, and we have garnered some capable allies as well. The Five Kingdoms will fall."

"Hold on…" Midas warned, "My only desire is to bring down Cairos, who destroyed my home. After that, you can do what you wish, Yura, but MY quarrel, as well as those with me, will extend no farther."

"Speak for yourself." Creed snapped, "I personally would LOVE to see the fall of those who tried to break us. The thought has even given me a new reason to live."

Fredros nodded, "I remember watching my temple in the island nation of Wodensland be burned, my fellow priests butchered, the halls desecrated. It is due time that such be repaid."

Trigger's eyes gleamed in challenge, as if he too was remembering untold pain, most likely the agony that rendered him mute. Even little Borz commented, "They destroyed my school simply because it taught magic…"

With a sigh, Midas conceded, "Okay… well then, I guess you can count me in too. After all, SOMEONE is going to have to keep all of you from overdoing it. What about you, Tamara?"

The Knight stared at Karma dutifully, "My duty is to the Inquisitors and to the one that leads them. High Inquisitor Karma has decided that the Current regimes are flawed. I am inclined to agree. Therefore, I will fight at your side."

Karma smiled, but it was barely visible under the brim of her winged helmet, "Then I shall send the order down the line. We attack in two hours when the King presides on his throne next."

As the assembly prepared themselves, Karma addressed Midas. "Midas, may I speak to you?"

Midas followed Karma to her private study. Once inside, she stated, "You will be required to duel the King."

"Why?" Midas asked.

"You carry a strange mark, that of a serpent, on the back of your left shoulder, correct?"

Midas jumped back, "How did you know about that?"

"You look so much like your father, it was merely an educated guess. That serpent mark was the method of signifying noble blood in the old kingdoms. You were born to a man who eventually spearheaded the Rational Revolution in Cairos, and after butchering the summoner royalty, declared himself the King of Cairos." Karma explained. "It is common knowledge that he had one son, who resides on the throne as we speak. However, it is less than common knowledge that he had ANOTHER son, before the revolution, that he tried to kill as it served as a connection to his past as a magic-user, something he did not want to become public knowledge."

"Okay… So I'm this bastard's son. What significance does it hold now?"

"The climate against magic-users has calmed, and they would probably accept one as the new king of Cairos, IF he gains the throne in a duel with the current ruler."

"WHOA! You're suggesting that I take charge of Cairos? I'm supposed to believe that I am the son of a king, and even WANT to be one myself?"

"I know this to be fact. Bring your challenge to the king and show them the mark, and I can assure you that it will not be denied. You must understand, Midas, we need someone to take the place of the king who will have been killed. With a Red Mage ruler, other magic-users hiding in the Outlands, as well as those in other kingdoms, will flock here."

"And do you honestly think that the other four kingdoms will accept this?"

Karma smirked, "Of course they won't. They will try to take up arms against Cairos, and thus be terribly unprepared for us to sneak in secretly, and take the Crystals from the summoner's chambers in their kingdoms."

"I see…" Midas said thoughtfully, "If you think this can be done, it's worth a shot. I've always wanted to give my fellows in the Outlands a better life…"

"Great!" Karma enthused, "Then I suggest you get ready. The current king is no slouch, and swings a mean battleaxe."

__

Throne Room, 2 hours later…

King Cairos the XVII sat down in his plush throne gingerly. He had always possessed a sixth sense when it came to trouble, and the pangs of unrest in the back of his mind were churning double time at the moment.

Thus, he was somewhat prepared for the sudden shouts of alarm, and the clashing of steel associated with conflict. However, he was curious as to who would have the gall to attack his castle, and how his scouts were not aware.

One of his soldiers hobbled inside, and reported, "My liege… the Inquisitors have taken up arms against us… They're everywhere…"

"WHAT?" The King shouted, "For what reason would our allies…"

Before he could finish, High Inquisitor Karma and her Knight Tamara burst into the chamber. "Your handling of the Outlands' denizens lacked honor and struck as one trying to domineer over defenseless people. You knowingly butchered innocent people who had committed no crimes, people who merely lived in Outlands. That is intolerable, and thus, we shall bring you down."

King Cairos laughed, "Do you plan to throw this kingdom into ruin? I am the only heir to the throne, and without me a power struggle would send this entire land into a chaos in which the Inquisitors would be responsible for."

"That's not exactly true…" Karma replied, "Your father bore another son who has a legitimate claim to the throne."

Cairos narrowed his eyes, and demanded, "Who would that be?"

"That would be me." Midas answered, stepping into the chamber.

The king started laughing hysterically, pausing just long enough to howl, "That… BANDIT! Karma, you disappoint me!"

However, the High Inquisitor wasn't laughing. "He bears the mark of Cairos. See for yourself."

Knowingly, one of the king's advisors pulled Midas's robe off his left shoulder, and gasped at the sight. Trembling in shock, the advisor stammered, "Indeed… she is right… I know the mark, and that is it…"

The king smiled viciously, and stated, "So, I take it you wish to challenge me? Fair enough, but on one condition; you leave your little magic tricks out of it."

Tamara huffed, and shot back, "You are hardly in the place to be demanding terms…"

"It's fine, Tamara." Midas interrupted, "If he thinks that stipulation will give him any chance of succeeding, so be it." Midas drew his sword as the King received his battleaxe from one of his advisors.

"Are you certain about this?" Karma asked, "The king IS a skilled duelist."

"Funny that it still won't matter." Midas neatly replied, then stepped away from her, into the center of the chamber.

For several tense moments, the two combatants merely eyed each other, gauging who would break the staring contest first. With a shout, Midas started to make a move, but it turned out to be a feint, merely drawing the King into reacting defensively, and giving Midas an extra opportunity. Stabbing out, Midas caught the king unable to deflect in time. The blade caught tunic and eventually flesh, causing the king to cry out from the wound. First blood had been drawn.

"Well…" Karma noted, "Perhaps I was worried over nothing."

"Midas is as skilled with a sword as I am, High Inquisitor." Tamara responded, "He has on several occasions dueled me to a draw."

Karma's eyes narrowed, "I would have appreciated knowing that a bit sooner."

"I had not been aware of your intention to bring Midas to the king until you actually did it."

"True enough."

As the conversation continued, Midas continued to gain the upper hand. The king's axe, while wielding frightening damaging power, simply was unable to keep up with the faster movement of Midas's sword arm. Soon, the Red Mage was drawing wounds at will, meanwhile easily avoiding the royal's attacks.

Finally, one arching swipe sent the axe flying from the king's hand, and Midas sword came to a rest neatly under the monarch's chin. "I do believe that victory is mine, don't you agree?"

Humiliated, Cairos the XVII nodded and Midas pulled his sword away, much to the astonishment of the assembly. The only people who were not taken aback by this act of mercy included Tamara, and the five waiting outside the Throne Room.

"You may take a chocobo, all the personal belongings you can carry, and anyone who wishes to remain aligned with you, and go to Moros. I am sure that they will be willing to take you in." Midas decreed. "Karma, if you could assign some of your inquisitors to ensure that our fallen monarch doesn't do anything that he may regret, I would much appreciate it."

"Certainly, my liege." Karma said with a respectful bow, causing Midas to flush. Karma motioned outside, and three of her knights quickly escorted the defeated king to his personal quarters. Karma then addressed the Throne Room, and declared, "I present to you King Cairos the XVIII."

Tamara smiled as she escorted Midas to the lush throne, and whispered, "I can hardly imagine that a mere brigand like you is suddenly a king."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of bringing you into my 'court'." Midas muttered back, and it was all Tamara could do to avoid laughing.

Midas looked down at the throne disdainfully, and decided to remain standing. "Karma, I think you know my first proclamation. If it does not burden you, I wish for it to be spread."

"With all due haste." Karma replied, and then orders several more of her inquisitors to prepare copies of the prewritten edict.

"I suppose that you shall have to make a general kingdom assembly…" Tamara added.

Midas groaned. "Yes… I suppose I shall, won't I?"

__

One hour later, on the Castle Balcony overlooking the city…

"I know that I am probably being unfair to you, leaving while we are in transition, but there are many things that I have yet to do before this kingdom can be safe from those who would destroy us. Until I return, I intend to leave this realm in the capable hands of the High Inquisitor." Midas finished, stifling a cough. He had never spoken this long at once, and it was beginning to show in his voice.

The crowd below seemed a little confused that a man who had been an Outlaw was suddenly their new ruler, but they reacted enthusiastically nonetheless. Midas had to remind himself not to be surprised. Many people of Cairos had supported him as a renegade, it only made sense that they'd be supportive now.

Retreating back into the castle, he was immediately besieged by a disturbed Karma. "Midas, I must beseech you not to leave Cairos. You cannot!"

Midas stared at the High Inquisitor, "You know much more about running a kingdom than I do, and I'm afraid I don't have the time to learn. Besides, I've spent all my life with the people who are leaving for Moros. It seems wrong to leave them now."

"But… it will be dangerous…"

"I've faced danger all my life. Why are you so concerned?"

Karma stammered slightly, but regained her composure, "It's just that… we can't afford to lose you at such a critical stage."

"You won't. I've always found a way to survive, and I have no reason to doubt that I won't this time." Midas slid out of his royal tunic, and put on his customary robe marking him as a Red Mage. "Well, I'm outta here. Take good care of the place while I'm gone, will ya?"

That said, Midas stepped out the door of the balcony chamber, making his way to the rear service entrance of the palace where his companions were waiting, leaving Karma to the business of maintaining Cairos.

****

End Act One


End file.
